PostBellum
by silverwaves0210
Summary: Ten years after the war, and everything changed. The gang split up, the world is trying to heal, and everyone's lives seem to be falling apart. Can they mend their wounds and put the pieces back together? Or will they become the Lost Generation?
1. Ten Years Later

_Author's Note: It's official. I'm insane. I keep writing chapter stories! But oh, whatever. It's fun. Anyways, this came into my mind one day when I was watching the series finale and something in particular caught my eye... I won't tell you what it is yet because it'll give the plot away but I'll let you know when we get there. Or you'll figure it out. Maybe. Anyways, I'm kind of excited about this because I have so many good ideas for it. I'm taking a risk in posting this because this is all I have so far but I think this will serve as a sort of ultimatum. Let me know what you think!_

_

* * *

_

Quick feet traveled through the corridor. The _tap, tap, tap_ of the heels created a rhythm of haste. It echoed off of the mimicking walls and filled the listener's senses with apprehension and uncertainty. What happened after this point in time was a mystery. The next moment he entered the courtyard and instantaneously the tapping was silenced. In its place, nature's voice hummed steadily. A carriage pulled up. He was the only one to witness this event. With the snap of his fingers, a whole nation would be waiting here in pseudo-excitement for his sake and the whole ordeal would become a festivity.

But he wouldn't do that.

He wasn't his father.

* * *

The ex-circus girl put on her make-up for the morning. Her hands shook and it didn't come out right. She washed it off and tried again. Again, again, again. She became frustrated and threw the dirty rag on the floor.

No make-up today.

Outside her tent, others were beginning to wake up as well. She walked through the town and everything seemed different. In reality, everything was exactly the same as it always was—it was a quiet town. She found herself becoming bored. She thought of running away to join the circus again—her feet just wouldn't budge. She wondered what it was—the concept of settlement was pleasing but the actual action was quite unnerving. She just wanted to _move_. She wanted somewhere to _go._ This place didn't offer that.

And then there was this day. The day that creeped up on her… the day she never thought would come. Yes, today was an awful day.

* * *

She stayed in the bedroom as her husband went to do the actual deed. He invited her to come but she declined. She felt selfish but he understood why she couldn't go… why she didn't want to go. With a nod he left the room to face it on his own. Their old friend, the kyoshi warrior, she was invited, too. They had sent her a letter. She never responded. Dismayed, the young woman rubbed her stomach in anticipation. Her palms were sweaty. Right outside her house, she knew, it was there. It made her queasy. She could just mull around her room for the rest of her life, she thought, and avoid the very concept that made the pit of her stomach turn in fright. Nobody would question her. In their eyes, she was prone to that sort of thing. Mood swings, her parents always called them. She always had a stubborn streak.

But for the rest of her life? Surely, she could pull it off. She just needed to think abstractly. Then, it worked. That's what she would do. That's what she had to do.

* * *

His heart beat as the carriage door was opened. This was his doing, he knew, but it scared him to death. Still, no regrets. He knew that much.

First feet, stepping onto the pavement, then legs attached, then—the whole body. He gasped. He had not been expecting this.

Her hair, which he vividly remembered always being tightly tied back—very strict and unyielding—was loose and down to her waist, for that matter. It was wavy… and soft looking. Her blood-red lipstick was replaced with a light pink… a happier tone. And that smile… the smile looked so sincere and so foreign on her face. It made her unrecognizable. He would shout to the chauffeurs that they had brought the wrong person if it had not been for the two tell-tale traits.

Those gleaming, menacing, golden eyes that held a million lies in every simple truth still seemed to glare at him condescendingly—no matter how cheerful their demeanor. Even smiling at him, they would always be the same. They would never change. They would always make him shudder.

And those wrists… they were scarred. All around them were chain marks—like a tattoo. They wound around in an elegant circle, those symbols of her past.

"Azula," he uttered, disbelievingly.

"Zuzu," not mocking, but happy… still, memories do not fade easily.

And then, the strangest thing happened.

She _hugged_ him.

He froze up. He wasn't sure how to react.

"It's been ten years," she whispered.

He hugged her back. What else could he do?  
"Ten _long _years," he agreed. "You've changed."

She separated and smiled at him.

"That rehab that you sent me to was the best thing you could have done for me."

She rubbed his scar with her thumb. Her nails were short and smooth. He was at a loss for words.

"Thank you," she muttered.

* * *

She was at Unagi Beach when her good friend, Raichi ran up to her.

"Ty Lee," she greeted. "I found this. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Ty Lee looked up. In her friend's hand was a scroll. Her eyes widened.

"You read it?"

"I'm very nosy!" she chastised herself. "I'm a bad person!"

Ty Lee took the scroll.

"No, you're not. But you shouldn't do that again."

She began walking back to her hut. She didn't want to deal with this right now. Not when today was the day.

"Well, why aren't you there?" Raichi inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Ty Lee asked, trying to avoid the topic.

"Why aren't you at the Fire Nation to meet your old friend the day she gets out of rehab? It's been _ten whole years_."

Ty Lee stopped in her tracks. She clutched her beach bag tighter and tighter. Her face contorted.

"It's just… complicated."

"But the Fire Lord invited you himself! It's quite an honor! This parchment is so official-looking! I would have gone!"

"You don't understand."

"What's not to understand?"

She couldn't take the inquisition anymore. She spun around.

"One, you don't know what you're getting into! Two, I'm not part of the Fire Nation anymore! Three, Azula was _never_ my friend! And four, ten years is not _nearly_ enough!"  
Raichi cringed.

"I'm sorry... I—"

Ty Lee turned around and faced the water.

"My aura is all dark now… I need to meditate."

Raichi looked worried. With a nod, she laid the scroll in the sand and walked back to the village.

By the time Ty Lee left, the scroll was in the water.

* * *

She looked up as her husband entered the room. He didn't acknowledge her. He walked towards a full length mirror and stroked his scar.

"How did it go?"

Her words sounded like broken glass.

He didn't respond. Instead, he shifted uncomfortably and looked off to the side.

She furrowed her eyebrows at the face in the mirror.

"_How did it go?"_

He sighed and glanced quickly at her reflection in the mirror. Her expression was icy... but scared.

"It went… well."

* * *

The tent was quiet save for the shucking noises coming from the man sitting on the polar platypus bear skin chair in the corner. He was making a wooden carving of something or another. That's all he really did these days.

His younger sister stared at him in boredom, twisting her long braid. She shivered slightly in the cold. It was freezing in these parts. She had forgotten just how cold it was from back when she was a kid. She had never really gotten used to it again.

"Do you want to start a fire?"

Her brother paused his carving for a moment and glanced out the tent flap. It was indeed cold out. Everyone was hidden away in their tents with smoke billowing out of the tops. Snow was heavily falling to the ground. A storm was just around the corner.

"If you want to."

He went back to carving. The girl frowned.

"I was hoping _you_ could make it."

"You're the one just sitting there."

"You're the one making stupid carvings."

"Shut _up_, Katara."

Katara shut her mouth. The old Katara would have shot back. But things were different now.

"Fine, I'll make it."

Silently, she slid to the ground and picked up some dry firewood. The room was awkwardly quiet as she lit the fire. She took her gloves off and began toasting them in the warmth. Her breath made patterns in the air as she sighed.

"Could you at least _pretend_ to be okay?"

Sokka didn't say a word.

"Fine," she huffed. "Be that way."

* * *

The earth bending heiress threw a boulder right through the wall.

"_What?"_

"Ms. Bei Fong, please!" The messengers cringed in fright. "We're only relaying the message."

"No, no, no, no. Tell me again. I didn't hear you correctly," she challenged.

The men looked at one another in nervousness. One took a brave step forward.

"Y-you're parents want you t-to inherit their capital. They're a-asking you to come home. T-they're… retiring."

The blind girl's eyebrows furrowed.

"No."

"Please, Ms. Bei Fong—"

"That's my final answer!"

Bare feet turned on concrete and slabs of earth jutted from the ground. The cowardly men cringed in fright.

"Tell them I'll _never_ go back."

"Y-yes, Ms. Bei Fong!"

She sneered.

"Good."

The blind girl retreated back into her house. Calloused hands skillfully slid the door closed by means of earth bending. She felt the vibrations of the messengers leave her porch and she sighed. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down.

Shortly after the war, she had no choice but to go home. Everyone else did and she had no where to go. She thought things might be different.

She was wrong.

For the next few years everything was exactly like it was before the war except her parents were a lot more strict and the security was a lot tighter. They didn't trust her anymore. The day she turned eighteen, she ran away and never returned.

_Now _her family wanted her back. She was twenty-two years old and living by herself in Republic City, a new haven built for benders to mix and mingle. It was almost as influential as Ba Sing Se and Omashu were, and it was still young. She was happy here, all alone. She didn't want to inherit the Bei Fong household. She didn't want to live their life.

She just wanted things to be the way they were during the war.

* * *

Upon opening his door, he was met with fans and influential leaders and inquisitors. Sighing, he attempted to walk straight through them but it was a futile attempt. They followed him everywhere.

"Can you all just… go away for once?"

His voice was lost in the buzzing of the crowd—all asking questions, all demanding answers.

"Can you sign my pet lemur-monkey?"

"Can you meet me for tea sometime?"

"Can you tell us when Ba Sing Se is going to be restructured?"

_Can you, can you, can you_… it was maddening. For once he wanted some time to himself.

"I'm going shopping. I'd like some time alone."

"Why don't you ever answer questions?" a boisterous inquisitor demanded.

"I… I'm just tired. It's early in the morning. I'd like to have some peace."

The crowd only thickened.

"You're the Avatar! You need to help the people!"

"Of course I do. I care about all of you very much. We're working as hard as we can. I assure you, you're all safe."

"Who's we?"

"What are you working on?"

"If you care about us then answer our questions!"

It never ended.

* * *

_Author's Note: You all must think I'm sadistic or something. Sorry for depressing plot lines, but it gets good! I have big plans for this story. I feel like I have more to say about this but I can't remember so I won't say anything so you won't know that I forgot..._

_Oh, and the title means "After War." Pretty self-explanatory. It's just that I've been taking Latin and I've been getting really fascinated with it lately and I like writing things in Latin so they sound cool._

_Oh, and sorry for the multiple breaks in the story. It's supposed to keep on switching perspectives in a choppy way. I think it looks cool, but please tell me what you think. Was it hard to follow? You're supposed to sort of guess who the characters are at first by the hints given until their names are revealed and I'm going for a certain style of ominous-ness (if that's a word). Like... things seem kind of vague and dreadful. Did I get that across? Feedback is appreciated.  
_


	2. Rumors

_Author's Note: So this story kind of got me hooked. I'm actually working on it continuously, which hasn't happened in a while, so I'm having good feelings about it. I'm glad you guys responded so well to chapter one, so hopefully you'll like chapter two equally. Right now it's just in the beginning stages, kind of just explaining the plot but once it gets into it there will be more action and less thinking. I'm hoping you guys will be satisfyingly confused about this. It gives just enough information that you can sort of guess what's going on-but not exactly. More is coming!_

_

* * *

_

Rumors, they whispered. He heard them. They couldn't be ignored—especially not by him.

"Did you hear? There's been an uprising in the Earth Kingdom. Some sort of rebellion group seeking revenge on the Fire Nation."

"I heard it's in the Water Tribe. They're plotting to overthrow the Fire Lord. They want to bring him down."

"I heard it's both. They're collaborating to defeat the nation once and for all."

"Either way, it's about time, don't you think? Ten years and they've done next to nothing to compensate for the destruction they've inflicted on us for one hundred years."

"Neither has the Avatar… I think it's about time he's stepped up and helped us out."

"But I heard the Avatar's retiring."

"_Retiring?_ An Avatar can't _retire!_ It's his duty to protect his people!"

"Some Avatar _he _is."

* * *

"So you're telling me that Azula… _hugged you?"_

"I know it sounds strange, but I think she's better now."

"People like Azula don't just _get better_. She's evil and she'll never change."

"But I think she did."

"She's manipulative! If you asked me, I'd say you should just lock her up for the rest of her life and make sure she never sees sunlight again!"

"Well I _didn't_ ask you!"

Mai and Zuko were fighting again. He hated when this happened, but it was happened more and more often. He saw the anger glint in her eyes and he knew his eyes mirrored them exactly.

"Zuko, are you crazy? The ten years she's been gone must've made you forget everything she's done. She _captured _Ty Lee and me! Speaking of Ty Lee, she didn't come today! She didn't even reply to our message. Do you want to know why? She's afraid! I'm afraid. She hurt us, Zuko! She gave you _this!"_  
Mai ripped open Zuko's robe. She revealed his chest which bore a painful star-shaped scar.

"She hurt you, too."

* * *

Heavy boots plodded through frozen snow. The water tribe girl was on a mission. Her brother was still inside their tent wallowing in self-pity. She didn't have to worry about him coming out and following her around anytime soon.

She knew where to find _him_. He always spent his time in the same place, too. His life was as lonely as theirs, nowadays.

She approached the snowy graveyard. Hundreds of ice-carved tombstones marked the graves of the dead water benders for generations. The entire plot was empty save for one speck of blue robes and chocolate brown hair.

She approached his hunched-over figure curiously. She knew who he was visiting. After all these years, the only people he wanted to talk to lately were two identical headstones marked, "Kya of the Watertribe" and "Kana of the Watertribe." Delicately, she placed her fingers on his shoulder.

"Dad."

The man turned around and a flash of recognition blazed in his eyes.

"Katara."

"I have a favor to ask you, Dad."

* * *

She sat around all day doing absolutely nothing. When she had signed up for this gig at the end of the war, she hadn't realized how much it depended on the war to be useful. How much good was a warrior when there was nothing to fight? Recently, all the girls had accomplished was sitting around. Back when the war had just ended, they had rendered themselves useful by cleaning up the mess the Fire Nation left behind. They reorganized towns, replanted forests, rebuild structures. Now, just as everybody else, they had slowly given up. One hundred years was too long to compensate. No one could erase the memories. No one could remodel Ba Sing Se. No one could bring the air benders back.

So they had tried something else. They had built Republic City. It was a place for all benders to mix and mingle. It was perfect. The Fire Lord exclaimed that it would be even more influential than Ba Sing Se. It was a turning point in history.

_The Fire Lord._

Ty Lee sighed. Memories of the past flooded her mind. Back when they were kids, when the war had just ended, everything had seemed so simple. Zuko proposed to Mai and it was wonderful. Ty Lee had hoped that she might be able to talk to the cute water tribe boy now that she wasn't enemies with him anymore, but she was dismayed by the fact that he already had a girlfriend.

It was okay, though.

As she walked through the tiny village, bustling with tiny children and warrior girls with nothing to fight for, she was overwhelmed by the simple truth: there were no _boys._

Well, of course there were. Just not cute ones. Not any that were fun to flirt with and show off her moves to, anyways. She felt selfish for thinking so, but it was true. She was born to attract guys. She loved it. She needed it.

So why was she here?

* * *

Toph crumpled the piece of paper in her hands viciously.

"They're my _parents._ They know I'm _blind._ Why, then, in Kyoshi's name, did they send me a _letter?"_

She was seething. She knew what it said. They were determined to have her inherit their estate. As the only child, it was her _duty._ They wanted their fortune to live on through her.

What was the point, anyways? Why not just let her live in piece? Who cares about titles when you're dead? That's why they wanted her to have it. So when they die, their precious house will still carry the Bei Fong title.

Pointless.

She threw the paper in the trash. She wished she could just run away again, like last time. But last time she had friends. Her friends were gone, now. Katara and Sokka were living in the South Pole again, and Aang and Zuko lived in the Fire Nation so they could collaborate to seek peace. Toph, of course, lived in the City of All Elements. She didn't want to go home. Not to her parents, anyways.

If only her friends were there to take her away.

* * *

Aang lazily spun an air ball around his quarters and watched with dead eyes as Momo chased it enthusiastically.

He had decided to stay in after too many crazed followers insisted that he answer their questions.

It wasn't fair. Every other twenty-three year old got to have fun and enjoy life. He had to be pressed with issues way over his head.

He sincerely dreaded the meeting that would be held that afternoon with every fiber of his being.

And he really dreaded hearing Zuko complain about it for the next week.

"Avatar Aang?"

A palace servant entered the room.

"Are you prepared for the meeting in two hours?"

Aang groaned.

"That soon?"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, young Avatar."

"No, that's fine. I'm ready."

"Fire Lord Zuko expects you early. He wishes you not to be late like the last few times."

Aang winced.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Very well, then. Good day, Avatar."

"Likewise, Sir."

The door was slowly closed.

Aang sighed. He fell back on his palms and faced the ceiling. He decided to humor his friend and actually heed the time for once. After all, he was _ordered_ to do so.

He_ still_ wasn't used to Zuko's official title. Or status.

* * *

_Author's Note: Did I do good? :)_

_Okay, so just so no one's confused, here's everyone's ages: Zuko 26, Azula 25, Katara 24, Aang 23, Toph 22, Sokka, 26, Ty Lee 25, Mai 25... and I think that's it? That's just everyone that's been introduced so far, at least._

_So if you liked, comment!  
_


	3. Discontentment

_Author's Note: Oooh, yeahhh... I'm writing a story. I have so many ideas for stories and comics lately, it's driving me crazy. I can't get the ideas out fast enough to follow my brain rate. But I'm getting really excited about this story. This is the last boring chapter, after this the action begins. I just needed to sort of set the mood first. There are still more things to uncover but these are the basics that you need to know to get the story started. Next chapter we will embark on the adventure!_

_

* * *

_

Aang arrived right on the nick of time, right before Zuko was about to call the meeting to a start. He sighed at the Avatar's version of punctuality, but he otherwise ignored it.

"Men, we are here today to discuss the current status of our nations' unity. My correspondents tell me that many people are complaining that the changes that need to be made aren't occurring. We need to ensure the happiness of the people. Any suggestions?"

The politicians looked at each other in hesitance. Aang looked around and timidly raised his hand, appearing anxious.

"Anyone _else_ have any suggestions?"

At this remark, Aang raised his hand even more stubbornly.

"Avatar, this isn't preliminary school, you may speak."

Zuko sounded agitated.

Aang's hand shot down.

"I was thinking… most people are just complaining about Ba Sing Se. It's still unoccupied even though our original plan after the war was to rehabilitate it. That was our main focus for a long time and it kind of… died. The fall of Ba Sing Se was a major blow in the war. If we restore it, it will be like opposite effect. It will raise pride and security. People still need Ba Sing Se."

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Avatar, but we already know that's impractical. The cost to repair the damage was too much, it would be easier still to build an entire city from scratch—that's how torn apart the city is. It's in shambles."

"And build an entire city from scratch is what we did."

An advisor spoke up, one of the more respected men in the room—Tao Ling.

"We created an environment where all benders can live together in harmony… it doesn't have a specific territory. Ba Sing Se was Earth Kingdom territory… it only represented one nation. Our new city, Republic City, should have been good enough for them. Why must we waste our valuable time and money just to hush a few grumbles?"

"Tao Ling has a point, Avatar. You must look at this practically."

Aang crossed his arms. What good was it to be there if no one took him seriously?

* * *

Hakoda smiled pleasantly.

"With what do I owe the pleasure, Katara?"

"I need you to make something for me. I'd do it myself but I'm not handy with craftsmanship. And this is important."

"Well, of course. What do you need me to make?"

"A boomerang."

Hakoda looked confused.

"Why do you need…?"

"It's not for me. It's for Sokka… for his birthday. It's coming up… and I wanted to get him something special this year… after what happened. You know. He deserves it."

Hakoda nodded solemnly.

"I understand. That's very thoughtful of you, Katara."

"I just want him to feel better. We can share it, too… to save you the trouble of getting him something else. We can say it was my idea and your work. One thing: make it exactly like the one you made him before. I want it to be perfect."

"I will. I promise."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"You should stop spending so much time around Mom and Gran-Gran… it's giving you worry wrinkles."

* * *

"You're not happy here."

Ty Lee turned to see Raichi standing behind her, at the doorway to the building where the Kyoshi Warriors practiced every day simply for the tradition of it.

"And you _are?"_

"I have family and friends. I'm… content."

Ty Lee sighed.

"There's nothing for me here."

"I'm here. The girls are here."

"Let's face it—I'm born to travel. I've never stayed in one place so long before except for when I was younger… and living in a family with six identical sisters."

Ty Lee shuddered at the memory.

"I hated it there."

"Do you hate it here?"

"No. I'm just… obscenely bored."

Raichi looked worried. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Are you going to leave?"

"Where would I go?"

Raichi looked out the door and back at Ty Lee. She smirked.

"I think you know the answer to that."

* * *

Toph spent her entire day roaming restlessly around the vast expanse of the city. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere—go on a journey. She was tired of receiving letters from her parents that she couldn't read, tired of the messengers that they sent to her door, and tired of expecting her friends to show up and save her.

She was lonely.

She hadn't made any new friends and she hadn't kept in touch with any of her old ones. They had become so close—their bond was something truly magnificent. Why did she let that go?

It was too difficult to correspond with them. Letters took so long to get from Republic City to the Fire Nation, to the South Pole, and back to Republic City. By the time they reached the intended reader, they were obsolete. It was useless. Not even Hawky could deliver messages fast enough.

Since when did Toph become such a damsel in distress, anyways? That wasn't her. Toph Bei Fong didn't wait on anyone to come save her. Toph Bei Fong saved herself.

She was the Blind Bandit. The Runaway.

She was going to run away.

* * *

"Mister Fire Lord, I have a suggestion."

Zuko cringed. He recognized that critical and sarcastic voice before he even saw the face that had uttered it.

"Yes… _Xing Lao?"_

"I suggest for the most effective way to make the people happy is to _give them what they want."_

"Isn't that what we're here today for?"

"Don't be snappy, Good Lord, I'm simply insinuating that the answer is right under your nose and you can't even sense it."

"What do you mean?"

"The people are tired of the Fire Nation's stifling rule. You are still the most influential figure of all the nations, along with the Avatar. The Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom are simply left behind. I suggest… you give up your power."

Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Are you telling me to give up my rightful throne?"

"Why, what this nation needs right now is one powerful ruler above all the other nations. They need someone indifferent—someone like the Avatar—to take the lead. Then there needs to be separate branches to control each individual nation—that's where the Fire Lord comes in."

Aang perked up warily at this. He looked uncertainly at Zuko, who looked away.

"And one more thing… the continuation of your family's dynasty is causing tension. You're the son of the tyrannous _Phoenix King_. You share his blood. It simply doesn't rest well with the citizens."

Zuko clenched his teeth.

"What are you implying, Xing Lao?"

"That you be indicted from the throne."

* * *

The fire crackled and died and Sokka didn't even bother getting up to start it again. He stared at the ashes and the dying embers sullenly and didn't even notice Katara enter the tent. In fact, he hadn't even noticed she'd left, either.

"Sokka, you let the fire go out. It's cold in here again. You have to pay attention to these things. A storm is coming and I don't want to freeze to death."

She plodded over to the remains of the fire and replaced it with new logs. Sokka didn't acknowledge her presence and she didn't comment. She was used to it.

"There we go. All better now, right? Weren't you getting cold, Sokka?"  
Sokka buried his face inside his hands and shook his head.

Katara furrowed her brows in worry. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, lying down on her polar-platypus-bear-fur bed. She stared up at the tent's ceiling with her arms behind her head.

"If you say so."

* * *

Zuko slammed the bedroom door open, causing Mai to jump from her position on the bed.

"Sure, take your anger out on inanimate objects! Don't mind me over here, taking a nap!"

Zuko pulled out his tight bun, which was starting to give him a headache. He rubbed his face with his hands in frustration and plopped down on the bed.

"Take your cloak off, you'll wrinkle it."

Zuko did as he was told, and Mai took it and hung it up.

"I'm assuming the meeting was bad?"

"_Bad?_ What an understatement!"

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know, Xing Lao trying to undermine me. The usual."

Mai wrinkled her nose.

"_Again?_ Zuko, you really need to do something about him before he gathers up too many supporters."  
"He'll gather up supporters off the streets if he has to. That man is too influential. He scares me."

"Oh, don't say that! You're just falling into his plan by saying that."

"I know… but it's true. Today, he told me I should be thrown out of power."

"Zuko, don't stand for that! What did the others say?"

"They're scared of him, too. Besides, the way he said it… it was so regal and unpretentious. No one could argue him. He's too good."

Mai sighed and placed her hands on her husband's shoulders from behind.

"Don't let him bother you just yet… not until you find out what to do with him. You need to retaliate before he gets the better of you, you know that."

Zuko sighed.

"I know."

His hand reached to rub her stomach. She smiled and placed her hands over his.

"I should stop complaining so much when you're sitting here in this bedroom day and night with nothing to do. How are you coming along?"

Mai shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good, you know. Mood swings, morning sickness, strange cravings… nothing much different from before, anyways."

"You're amazing."

Zuko pecked his wife on the lips, both of them continuing to affectionately rub the large bump that was now Mai's stomach.

* * *

_Author's Not: So, hopefully not too, too boring. I feel like I kind of rushed this chapter but I just find writing about meetings sooo boring. I hate reading things that make sense. I just want to delve into adventure and any story that has long descriptions or long dialogues that are not fun, I'm so over it. So please don't read this and be like, "They're talking politics. This story is stupid." Basically, don't do what I do. Trust me, I hate politics just as much as the next person and I don't understand the terminology and it's plain old boring. I really didn't want to write a meeting scene but it was absolutely necessary to introduce the character Xing Lao, who is Zuko's political enemy. So as far as I'm concerned, the meeting scenes are over for this story (unless it's ABSOLUTELY necessary to have another_) _but it was also good to introduce the state of the world ten years after the war. As you can see, not much has changed and there's still much strife. So, it was at least factual!_

_OH AND MAI'S PREGNANT, WHAT?  
_


End file.
